


Coitus Interruptus

by pmastamonkmonk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmastamonkmonk/pseuds/pmastamonkmonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn’t often get the chance to spend the night in Sherlock’s flat, not with how often his residency found him at the hospital overnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Interruptus

John didn’t often get the chance to spend the night in Sherlock’s flat, not with how often his residency found him at the hospital overnight. Sherlock often considered cutting class to spend lazy mornings having a lie in with John, but the other man put his foot down on shirking academic duties.

So Sherlock allowed himself to enjoy his luck of waking to find John in his bed, warm and pliable. He also allowed himself the pleasure of rolling his hips into John’s backside, stroking a hand down the other man’s front to palm his cock through his pajama pants.

John’s breath huffed and he shifted a bit. “Sherlock, what’re you…” he tapered off into a soft moan, Sherlock’s hand sliding under the elastic waistband and curling around the hardening shaft, giving it a slow stroke.

Sherlock grinned, leaning down to give John a kiss as his hand continued slowly stroking, hips rolling into John’s side as the other man rolled to accommodate him. Shifting to straddle one of John’s legs, Sherlock propped himself up, pressing John down into the mattress with a roll of his hips and a firmer kiss.

Feeling John shudder against him would be so much better without the barrier and the awkward angle of his wrist, Sherlock decided, so he pulled his hand free and took hold of John’s waistband, tugging at it. Pausing at a loud alarm sounding briefly, Sherlock adjusted his grip and continued tugging, leaning up enough to press a kiss and then a soft bite to John’s collar bone.

“I think that’s the buzzer for downstairs,” John huffed as Sherlock finally wrestled his pajama pants down and cast them aside.

“Lestrade will get it, it’s probably that girl he keeps having over, Lucy or whatever,” Sherlock murmured, moving up for a kiss and slotting their hips together. John hummed his assent, letting his hands stroke up and down Sherlock’s bare sides as the other man’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

Another buzz sounded and John laughed softly. “Sure he’ll get it?”

“It’s not important to me,” Sherlock rubbed his hips down again, moving his mouth to John’s neck. Huffing another laugh, John arched his neck, his bare hips raising up to meet Sherlock’s still clothed ones. After a few minutes and no repeated buzzer, John decided whoever it was had either left or been let in and reached over to grab the lube from the nightstand.

Sherlock grinned, accepting it and shuffling down John’s front, placing kisses on bits of skin he passed. The cap popped open and within moments, John could feel Sherlock’s fingers sliding slickly against his cleft. Arching his back, John spread his legs a bit, subtly tilting his hips against the probing digits in an effort to speed the process up.

“Impatient…” just as Sherlock slipped his finger in, there was a knock at the door. Sherlock ignored it, continuing his ministrations, even as John glanced at the closed bedroom door.

“Shouldn’t we- ah,” John arched a bit as a second finger slid in, “shouldn’t we get that?”

“Not my problem,” Sherlock placed another kiss on John’s hip, his free hand stroking up his sides and down his front as his fingers probed deeper. John was going to object until Sherlock found his prostate with a curious finger tip and his mouth found his cock, sucking softly at the head. Groaning, he leaned back and let the man work.

Until another knock sounded at the door, even more impatient than the first.

“Sherlock…”

Sliding off of John’s cock with a wet pop, Sherlock scowled. “This had better be fucking important…” 

Pushing off the bed, Sherlock awkwardly adjusted himself as he crossed the room. John sat up, leaning against the pillows as he watched Sherlock leave, the door left slightly ajar as he crossed through the apartment to the front door.

“Donovan, what are you doing here?” 

There was a pause, “Greg invited me over to study. Why, interrupted your wank, did I?”

John grinned, if only she knew.

“No, I’ve got John over, if you must know.”

And now she did. John rolled his eyes, laying back with a huff to wait. Sherlock would be back in a moment and he wasn’t one to shy away from sex with people in the next room, especially with how common it was for the two of them to be watching the telly in the living room only to hear Lestrade’s antics over the program.

The door shut and John opened his eyes, watching as Sherlock approached the bed again, climbing on top of John and reaching for the discarded bottle of lubricant. “Where were we…?”

Fingers slid back in, mouth once again found cock, and John sighed out a moan. Arching his back and reaching down to thread fingers in Sherlock’s hair, he gave his hips a jerk back into the fingers fucking into him. Just a few more minutes of this and they could move onto the main event.

_“-ling you I, can’t get enough of your love, babe. Girl, I don’t know, I don’t know why, I can’t get enough of your love, babe.”_  
  
Sherlock’s hand paused, the volume rising steadily until it hit the highest he knew Lestrade’s stereo could get, John shaking with laughter beneath him. Raising a hand to cover his eyes, John laughed loudly, head tilted back, body jerking and clenching.

Sherlock scowled. “Are they being serious right now…” 

_“-what can I say? What am I gonna do? How should I feel when everything is you?”_

As much as John tried to quell his laughter, it seemed his attempts just spurred more and Sherlock reluctantly pulled his fingers free from the muscles clenching around them. John was tightening back up, sex wasn’t going to happen until this music turned off or he stopped laughing, apparently.

“What’s so funny?” 

John gestured to the door, still shuddering with giggles. “It’s just… this. This whole situation is hilarious.”

Scowling, Sherlock pushed himself up again.

“Oh no, come back,” another giggle. “Sherlock, come back here…”

John couldn’t hear anything over the blaring music, leaning back into the pillows with a laugh. Suddenly the music cut and Sherlock was coming back into the room, slamming the door shut behind him and clicking the lock into place.

“Problem solved?”

Not giving a verbal answer, Sherlock climbed back onto the bed, grabbing hold of John’s wrists and pinning his arms down, kissing him hard. Gasping a moan, John struggled against the hold for a moment or two before relaxing back and rolling his hips up into Sherlock’s. He’d gone down a little during his giggle fit, but his erection was quickly coming back and in just a few moments of rutting, he was gasping his breaths.

“Come on, Sherlock, I’m ready,” his legs kicked against the sheets for purchase as he bucked his hips harder in search of friction. “Take off your trousers and fuck me already,”

Releasing one of John’s wrists to struggle out of his pajamas, Sherlock allowed John to wrench the other free so he could lean over for the lube once more. Pouring some into his hands, he grasped for Sherlock’s cock the second it was freed, stroking it and angling his hips just right.

Kicking the trousers off to the foot of the bed, Sherlock roughly spread John’s legs, pressing in. He wasn’t as loose as Sherlock would have liked, but at the moment he didn’t care, just wanted to push in deeper. John gasped as Sherlock bottomed out, rolling his hips to adjust to the burn of being stretched.

Sherlock caught his mouth in another kiss, drawing himself out and snapping his hips back in. John’s head jerked back with a groan, letting Sherlock take hold of his wrists again, pinning him down. Spreading his legs wider, John raised one around Sherlock’s hips, rocking up into each thrust.

_“-me you’re different as night and day. From all the rest.”_

John grinned as the music started getting louder and Sherlock’s grip on his wrists tightened, glaring at the door. Giggling a bit, he leaned up as much as he could while pinned and pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s cheek. “C’mon, just keep going,”

Sherlock’s hips started moving again and he released one wrist to take hold of John’s erection. Stuttering out a moan, John smiled.

“That’s it, keep going.”

_“Baby, baby, baby, I get off on you. Baby, baby, baby, I get off on you.”_

Sherlock buried his face in John’s neck, groaning in frustration as his hips stuttered and stopped. John tried rolling his hips up, but Sherlock shook his head, pulling out. “Can’t keep it up with… _that_ playing,” he scowled darkly, running a hand through his hair.

John laughed, leaning up for a kiss. “Well, if either of them asks, you gave me the best orgasm of my life and their attempts at cock blocking were futile at best.” 

Sherlock was still scowling, obviously on the edge of a dark mood if John didn’t step in. Sitting up and pressing some more kisses to Sherlock’s neck and shoulders, he hummed softly.

“How about… we go to the library and you can fuck me against those shelves no one ever uses like you wanted to last week, hm?”

Looking up, Sherlock raised a brow. “Really?”

Humming in agreement, John grinned. “And next time Lestrade’s out, we’ll do it in his bed. You behind me, make a mess of his sheets.”

Sherlock smiled, “You are fantastic, do you know that?”

“I try. Now put your trousers on and try to look fucked out while we walk through the living room.”


End file.
